Miranda & Andy and Trip & Jess
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: More Mirandy and Trip and Jess. Because you asked Paige.
1. Chapter 1

It had all been Andy Sachs idea.

Trip accepted her suggestions, only after almost being maced by her. Then sharing a nice cold one, a beer with her and ice cream.

Andy held the ingredients in her brown bag for tonight.

She'd gone to two stores for this.

Lamb check, bottle of wine an excellent choice, Miranda had introduced her to it, and so she got that and a few candles for the table and the bedroom and some orange blossom massage oil. Glancing down at her IM pinging.

Smiling at _her_ message sent to her.

 _ **Andy**_

 _ **Don't go to any trouble tonight.**_

 _ **Roy has your address. I'll be there at 8.**_

 _ **XO**_

 _ **Yours M**_

Andy had fresh sheets on her bed, a few hours to cook dinner for Miranda tonight in her small apartment that she'd scoured and vacuumed this morning and was sated by a mouth curling image of what Miranda sent to her.

A prelude. A preview of what she might be seeing and removing.

Teased to pay attention to her white haired lady's words, about the texture and feel of lace she was wearing for her tonight along with sexy snaps of her leg with a garter and a bra.

Andy had never been so appreciative of lace before.

They'd almost done it, in the florists on Valentine's. Were interrupted in almost coitus.

Timothy showed up, he got a phone call from passersby's that saw them and Andy had never seen Miranda dress faster, along with Andy who got thorns in her bum from the long stemmed roses they'd toppled over and had been making out on.

It was a miracle that Page Six had not scooped them.

It had only been a few weeks together now.

Each attempt at sex had been interrupted. _It_ , almost happened last Friday night staying over but Caroline had a nightmare after watching a horror film.

Miranda's explicit orders to Roy to stall in traffic one late afternoon while giving Andy her complete attention of kisses in the backseat of the tinted windowed Mercedes ended as they were almost caught by a noisy cameramen on a motorbike trying to get a shot of the dragon lady now newly divorced as Andy had to be dropped off and handed Miranda's shopping bags and left on Fifth Avenue suddenly to not arouse suspicion and on Tuesday, Andy had just surprised her at her office around eight that night and almost put poor Emily in therapy.

She'd walked in on them kissing hoiked against Miranda's glass desk and both were oblivious to her until Miranda saw Emily over Andy's shoulder with her blue eyes wide.

Emily had squeaked. She was resolute that she never wanted to see any parts of Andrea like that ever again.

Both Emily and Miranda silently came to a shared decision. Never talk about it.

Then at MJ's last night over scrabble, the words used and spelled out, showed the level of sexual frustration between them.

Lust. Stroke. Caress. Desire. Climax. Andy and Miranda wanted it soon.

Tonight was the night. Andy was turning off their phones and devoting the next 24 hours to Miranda in her bed.

Texting Emily a warning earlier. Miranda was unavoidably detained in her Tempur-Pedic.

Flicking her sparkling dark eyes up, slowing her happy stride.

It was _him_ again following her.

Noticing him. Andy's eyes hardened on this guy. Ducking into a doorway, waiting for him, she launched out suddenly, dropping her bag of groceries, she hadn't done judo in years but it would come back to her.

Bringing her knee up into him and holding up pepper spray from her bag to his mossy green eyes.

''OK buddy. Why have you been following me around all last week?''

She'd seen this same guy at her deli, out getting her morning coffee, near her work. When she was petting that cute Klee Kai dog near her place, even jogging in the park. He was there.

He was some type of stalking pervert. He looked normal. With a nice charming smile for an attacker.

Gasping out from Andy's knee. Trip in pain spoke. ''MJ, wanted me to give you this. Here. Miranda saw you forgot it last night.'' Trip offered her folded sweater to her.

Andy's eyes went huge. ''Miranda! My Miranda!'' Lowering her mace from his face.

Trip groaned out. ''Yeah.''

Andy went to offer him, the pint of ice cream to his groin. ''I'm so sorry I took a self-defense class and it's a reflex.''

''Here let me help you up.''

Trip shook her help off. ''I'm Trip. I work for MJ.''

Andy felt terrible. ''Oh. I am so sorry. Listen do you need a cab or some ice.'' She felt terrible.

Trip squinted. ''No to a cab. Andy relax I'll be fine. Do me favor, let's get an ice cold one and I'll try to forgive you.''

Andy blinked at him. ''Okay.''

Trip saw the pint in her hand. ''Is that B& J's _Phish Food_?''

Andy smiled at Trip. ''Yeah.''

Trip was fine now, setting his spoon down. Beer and ice cream. A nice combination on a Sunday and Andy was a good listener.

''He's trying to impress her, taking her out to Bizet's Les Pêchuers De Perles at the Met.''

''Les Pew huh.'' Andy shrugged that sounded kinky.

''So you like Mary Jess. You work for her. Yet she's going out on a date but not with you.'' Andy stated as she wiped her hands off on a dish towel. Setting her oven timer.

Taking a long sip from her beer bottle, Trip was cool and nice and she was so sorry about the whole kneeing him thinking he was pervert stalking her thing that happened.

''I'm in love with her. Andy.'' Trip shared, taking a last gulp of his beer miserably.

''So go do something about it. Trip.'' Andy urged as she set her table. ''Tell MJ how you feel.''

Trip winced. It wasn't that easy.

MJ Mahoney wasn't like any other woman he'd ever liked before.

Also MJ accepted a date with _him._

Besides this guy, Michael-Gregory Whipple, makes enough to drive a Lamborghini Gallardo, because owning one is a symbol of achievement and success and being a total entitled asshole.

Trip rode the subway and had push bike in college.

Whipple was a prick. He'd skied and had a sailfish on his wall and wore Armani and even at a company day, he had on dorky pink Bermuda shorts and spoke Japanese ordering sushi at Masa.

Trip knew he just assisted her.

What really got under his skin, was that MJ had accepted. Looking right at Trip as she did with a look almost expectant of something she wanted him to do on her face.

Trip had just choked. Setting down some briefs needing her signature and going back to the phones.

Valentine's was supposed to have been his chance with MJ and he blew it. He almost kissed her but didn't. He kissed her cheek. That didn't count.

Shared a slice with her with the Priestly twins and Odele and showed off his air guitar moves and almost gave her a gift.

He had tickets to a concert this month, he'd discovered she liked the band by snooping, during babysitting for Odele.

Never would have pegged MJ as a big fan of that band.

Not with her polished impeccable suits and heels. He wouldn't mind seeing her only in a t-shirt of that, tangled up and waking up in his bed. MJ had a fun wild side by her photo on Odele's dresser.

Even Odele saw it. How great they were together. The twins gave him a look that night, of ''Are you going to kiss her or not.'' He just missed his shot by having KHIT.

Kissing Her Interrupting Thoughts of what if she just thought of him only as a goofy legal assistant who when first working for her, MJ said he dressed in cardigans borrowed from Mr. Rogers?

She'd teased him the first day they interviewed together. ''Bye Theo, two first names.'' He got the job still.

She was his boss. He didn't want to ruin what little he had with her.

He made her smile more now.

They ate ramen at midnight together and she stole his dumplings some nights and he let her.

He admired her mind and her body.

MJ was busy with long hours of work this week and talking every morning to Miranda about perfect Andy and also she had to attend Odele's school activities and try not to eviscerate Ira her ex-husband, changing his times with taking Odele on weekends.

Trip also noticed she had said yes to a date tonight with Whipple so quickly. Crushed by that.

It didn't bother him. Why would it? MJ was a beautiful older woman and she was single. Sexy and any guy would want her.

 _Want her._ Trip mood darkened.

What if she slept with Whipple? Trip could not stomach that idea coming to fruition. Intercourse with Whipple. That cocky complete with a curly tail prick wasn't having sex with MJ. Not if he could help it.

Andy was right he had to do something about it. Right now.

''I gotta go Andy. Have a great evening with Miranda.''

Andy wished him luck. ''Go get MJ. Trip.''

* * *

On Friday night late, Trip turned off his Mac, Michael-Gregory Whipple had left a message for MJ, and Trip took it for her and after hanging up on _him_ , scrunching up a message from him and stuffing it in his pocket, saying he'd pick her up at her place around eight instead of seven.

MJ was on speaker to Miranda who was shaking her head at Nigel's selection. ''Jess are you going out on a date tonight?''

Blue eyes sparkled on her oldest friend dating again. Trip and she looked great together and he was so sweet with Odele.

''Where is he taking you?''

''Michael-Gregory has a box at the Met. Then we're going to dinner at some place on the West Side.''

''Michael-Gregory? Not Trip.'' Miranda voiced her surprise.

''Mir, for the last time, Trip is not interested in me.'' MJ sharply retorted, putting on her earrings. Trip didn't even say anything to stop her accepting Michael-Gregory's date. That proved to MJ that he wasn't interested. Not like that.

Miranda sighed. Was MJ blind? Theodore was very interested in Jess.

MJ admitted to Mir. ''I waxed and I bought new underwear for tonight.'' She stepped into her black cocktail dress carefully.

Balancing on one of a new pair of kitten heels she'd bought, her caramel with champagne highlights hair was looser tonight and not as sprayed stiff. Grateful for all the gym time for her calves.

''Are you going to sleep with him, Jess?'' Miranda asked softly.

''Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.''

''Jess. Michael-Gregory as in Michael-Gregory Whipple, he is a pompous windbag, he use to play golf and squash with Stephen. MJ don't do it.'' Miranda warned.

Fine. She wouldn't sleep with him. She wasn't going to anyway. She wished Trip had asked her out instead. It was not like he didn't stop her or anything.

He just stood there and said nothing.

It certainly wasn't like any of the bodice rippers Miranda read. Trip didn't profess his undying love to her and he definitely didn't like her like that. Now she knew. She'd kind of hoped once. He was half her age.

He probably saw her as a mentor only. An old one. Plus she was his superior. His boss.

Calculating, when Trip was seventeen months, she just took the NY Bar had taken on her first major case with the DA.

The doorbell rang as Odele got it.

Squealing out. ''Hi Trip.''

Trip grinned at Odele who let him in. Yelling upstairs. ''Mom. Trip's here.''

MJ almost dropped her phone still on Mir's call.

Trip's here?

What was Trip doing here, on the night of her date with Michael-Gregory? Trying not to hope that he was here to tell her not go out with Michael-Gregory.

''Trip's downstairs.''

Holding her phone up to her ear as Miranda listened to MJ theorized.

''Why would he come by? Why tonight?'' MJ wondered aloud as she yanked off a price tag on a Hermes clutch purse.

Miranda just smiled into her own phone. ''MJ don't have a stroke, just see what he wants? Trip won't hurt you like Ira did.''

Ira was MJ's ex-husband. Trip was not anything like Ira. She knew that. Trip was a great guy. He was thoughtful and had an amazing smile and his eyes oh my god his eyes on her some days at her desk.

He also was fit.

She was sure he had a slew of _younger_ girlfriends. The secretarial pool at her firm thought he was simply gorgeous when he stopped wearing grandpa cardigans with pressed Dockers.

He looked dreamy in a tux last month. He didn't go home with anybody that MJ saw. Escorted her to her driver and texted her if she was home safe that night.

Trip smiled at Odele as she tugged him inside impatiently. He loved this kid. She was so bright and funny like her Mom.

''Are you here babysitting me? I thought Megan was coming over?''

Trip nodded. '' Sure am kiddo. Megan had a thing. I'm your babysitter. Go pick out something for us to watch. Odele.''

''Cool. Do you want to see Grease again or Mannequin, Trip?''

''Odele you pick.''

Odele went to the large TV room in their townhouse to get the film ready, she'd make Trip endure it.

Miranda wanted Jess to be happy, unbelievably happy like she was with Andy. ''Oh Jess just tell him, tell Theodore you like him in an I like, love you way.''

''I do not.'' MJ stated.

''You do too. MJ. More than Ricky Sanderson.''

Ricky Sanderson, she hadn't thought about him in years.

The ski instructor at that chalet she shared with Miranda one month before meeting Ira in Paris.

Miranda was just as guilty making eyes at that dark haired Italian female who was their chalet host with a big smile. Thinking about it, Giulia looked a hell of a lot like Andy did.

Miranda had a type.

MJ huffed out her surprise. Ricky Sanderson was just before Ira. He was a holiday fling, a guy she was crazy about.

''I'm hanging up now and for the record, Trip is not attracted to me.''

''Jess. Trip is head over heels in love with you.'' Miranda declared honestly.

MJ snorted. _Right._

MJ took his breath away as she descended the stairs.

''Trip I thought Megan in wills and trust said she'd babysit for me.'' MJ saw Trip was just standing there, gaping at her. ''Trip you're staring.''

Trip recovered from staring at her, his ears went red.

''Sorry. Megan couldn't come tonight. Her parents came in from out of town. So I thought I'd do it. You look really beautiful tonight Mary Jess.''

It was a lie. Megan's folks were not in town. Trip had called Megan to make her switch. Promised her tickets to the sold out Hamilton musical, the Broadway show she really wanted to see.

MJ stared, he called her by her Mary Jess. Trip never called her by her full name.

Only nuns when she was in big trouble called her that.

Both glancing at the clock. Where was Michael-Gregory her date?

''I guess he's running late.'' MJ was letting it go. This was her first date in ten months. She wasn't holding him being a little late against him.

''MJ, can we talk?''

''About work?'' MJ noticed how Trip was looking intensely at her. She thought she looked good in blue lace Von Furstenberg.

''Trip you look so serious. What is it?'' The door knocked.

''Hi Mrs. M. Odele left this.''

''Thanks Nestor.''

Nestor the doorman gave her, Odele's Dalton backpack.

''Hi Trip did you see the game last night?'' Trip nodded impatiently.

''I caught a little. Nestor. Ms. Mahoney's expecting a visitor. Let him up.''

''Sure thing.'' Nestor left them.

''Are you quitting the firm? You're leaving. I know your Mom wants you to quit working for me and take that job working with her.''

Trip blinked at MJ. ''No I love working with you. Listen MJ the thing is when Whipple asked you out. I…I uh

'' _You?''_ MJ asked.

''Forgot to tell the restaurant your allergic to shellfish and you hate white wine.'' Trip groaned to himself.

''That's fine. Is there anything else you want to tell me, Trip?''

Shaking his head at her. ''Uh. No.''

Slumping at 7:45. MJ leaned her head against the wallpaper near her front door, sitting on an antique upholstered bench.

Great he wasn't coming. Michael-Gregory hadn't even called with an excuse, standing her up.

Odele's voice scolded him. ''Trip just dance. Not like that.''

Trip did a few moves that made her giggle.

Heard her daughter and Trip having fun. Stepping inside as a small smile quirked her mouth, biting her cheek not to laugh.

Odele had talked Trip into teaching her how to dance. Trip was pretty good at this, changing the record as Odele had got a record player for her birthday.

Impressed by his footwork. ''Did you take ballroom dancing Trip? I didn't read that on your resume or on LinkedIn.''

''I was suckered into it, by my big sister. Ms. Mahoney may I?''

''Trip I can't dance.'' Trip scoffed at her. ''I'm not that good at it…really Trip no, I'm horrible.'' Cut off by his eyes sparkling on hers.

''MJ just let me guide you in this.''

Soft music beginning as his large palm curved and clasped her waist, inhaling from him touching her. MJ swallowed a moan, maybe she did need to have sex tonight.

Felt his hand rest on her back, leading her to 'Slow Dancing Swaying to the Music by Johnny Rivers.

Placing her hand on his blue button down oxford shoulder as they moved to the song playing and like the lyrics, just him and his lady MJ as he moved with her. This was nice as he dipped her, earning a full rich delighted surprised laugh.

This was fun.

Trip heard it as his mossy green eyes fell on hers. ''Jess?''

''Yes.'' Licking her dry lips. Her eyes with a gleam on his, enjoying this with him. ''What is it Trip?''

''The door, I think it's your date.''

 _Oh._

MJ liked dancing with Trip.

* * *

Michael-Gregory Whipple gave a weird strained smile at MJ's daughter. Odele was standing in front of him with narrowed eyes.

Who was this clown? Trip was perfect for her Mom. Not him.

He didn't like kids at all. Holding out a perfect bouquet which MJ took and went to get a vase for. Gushing they were just lovely.

Odele excused herself.

Trip was greeted by Michael-Gregory who took in her younger male assistant who seemed to be around her a lot. ''You're her assistant Trip right, so you type and you babysit for her too. Are you still just an intern?''

Trip shook his head. He was not an intern.

''I'm MJ's paralegal.''

Her paralegal. Michael-Gregory Whipple smirked at this fresh out of college kid. ''Got any tips on a date with MJ for me? I know she likes to win.''

Trip smiled at this prick, Michael-Gregory, he was so ruining this date.

''Just some advice. MJ she hates it when guys open doors for her. Feels it ostracizes her.''

Michael-Gregory Whipple listened engrossed as Trip filled him in. ''Do not pick up the tab. It pisses her off. Let her pay. She doesn't like it if you do. MJ believes it's subjecting her to chauvinism.''

Michael-Gregory Whipple would never have thought, MJ Mahoney was such a militant feminist.

''Just a warning to you don't even try holding her chair out. It's a waste on her.''

Michael-Gregory thanked Trip for his tips as MJ joined him.

MJ came out from the kitchen, after putting his flowers in water.

''Ready to go MJ?''

''Sure am. Goodnight Trip. I'll talk to you later tonight.'' MJ promised, she took her wrap from Trip as she reminded him that her number was on the fridge.

Trip smiled. He had hers programmed in his smart phone. Trip took her calls even in the shower.

* * *

MJ's mouth fell open at Michael-Gregory leaving her the bill.

This was worst night of her life, second only to finding Ira's on top of his nurse/assistant, insisting as an ear, nose and throat specialist he was just giving his nurse a checkup.

Ira's interests went above and below the upper torso of this nurse.

He lied he was just being friendly to his staff. MJ bristled at Ira's lame excuse. ''I like to be open to my staff Mary Jess. It's friendly. It's European.''

MJ coldly said. ''Ira, I lived in Paris and I don't think I've been to any office in Europe where the boss says hello, welcome to this job by sticking their tongue down their staff's throat.''

Odele was five and MJ filed for a divorce. She stayed with Miranda that week as he moved out of their place.

Mary Jess went through pints of her favorite ice cream and Kleenex.

She got rid of everything that was his.

Throwing out Ira's mother's ugly dinner set she pretended to like. She sold his golf clubs on EBay and his table tennis trophies and his canoe maliciously and Miranda intervened swiftly over her being glued to watching on a loop her wedding day and almost burning the tape still in her wedding dress.

That was a dark time, her divorce. Helped along by Miranda and Burgundy Pinot Noir and burying herself in her work.

Ira she thought had no equal in treating her lousy. Michael-Gregory surpassed him tonight.

Michael-Gregory didn't even get the door for her as they left the restaurant and she had to leave a tip.

''Well I'd love to do this again, MJ.'' Michael-Gregory said, hailing a cab on the curb.

Do this again. Was he kidding? MJ decided she'd rather walk.

''Dinner at Sant Ambroeus Friday?''

MJ balked, she was never seeing him again. He was the worst date in the city or universe. Cheap. No manners. She just paid for dinner. He'd even made her pay him back for her ticket at The Met.

She knew he always seemed like an arrogant jerk off, talking about his sports car and at the company bbq in Southampton wearing pink Bermuda shorts which he got when went to the island to their partner firm.

He looked like a pink Easter egg pastel school boy with knee socks.

''I don't think so Michael-Gregory.''

Michael-Gregory face fell at that. ''MJ I like you. I enjoy being around you.''

MJ blinked at him. ''Sorry Michael-Gregory I don't agree, tonight was bad. I don't think we need a repeat.''

''Bad how so?'' Michael-Gregory asked confused.

MJ knew Miranda often warned her she could be too blunt but this guy needed to be filled in. Even the hostess noticed how horrible he was to her. ''Michael-Gregory, this was a horrible date with you.''

''How so?''

MJ's mouth dropped open at him. How so? Was he for real. ''You made me check our coats. I paid you for my ticket and for dinner and I left the tip.''

''Trip said that's what you want.'' Michael-Gregory confessed.

''Trip said what?'' MJ's mouth hardened at this. ''Tell me more of what Trip said.''

Jess's brows came together as Michael-Gregory told her.

* * *

Andrea didn't need to be nervous about her small apartment.

It was fine. Miranda liked it and she had brought dessert with her.

Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, Andy had cleared, Miranda was having a hell of a time, deciding not to join her and help wash the dishes by stripping naked and blowing soap suds coyly.

Andy slipped back beside her, before she could make that reality.

Lost in her baby blue eyes dancing in the candlelight glow, Andy resisted the urge as Miranda drew hearts on her arm to re-lay her table with them on it.

Unboxing dessert for them, Natalie her Patissier made this just for two.

Taking a spoon between her long fingers and scooping some to taste.

Miranda held out her spoon in offer as Andy took a bite, swallowing with her brown eyes sparkling on Miranda's grey blue.

''So do you like this _Andy_?''

''Mmm.''

''Let it explode in your mouth, what do you taste?'' Miranda sensually urged.

Andy took another taste from Miranda's mouth naughtily.

''I can taste coffee, and I think goji berries. Uh Miranda?'' Andy choked out, wheezing as her throat was tightening, gasping out. ''does this have walnuts in it?''

''Yes. Andrea.'' Miranda stilled and paled at Andy's reaction. Oh my god Andrea!''

Grabbing her phone and dialing 911 quickly.

* * *

MJ was giving Trip the silent treatment all last night and now on this early Monday morning. Not one text was sent to him.

He was sorry. Really sorry and now she wouldn't even talk to him.

Holding her favorite coffee he got it, in apology.

Trip slumped down in his chair. Her door was closed, that meant a bad day.

Last night she'd just told him to just leave and to never get involved in her dates again.

Martha and Ms. Gresham told him the news.

''Trip have you heard. Ms. Mahoney's not in today. Didn't she say Trip, she took a sick day.''

Trip was the last to know, he knew one thing, MJ Mahoney didn't take sick days.

* * *

MJ padded around in her robe and slippers at ten in the morning.

Emptying her dishwasher. Trip still pissed her off, he was going to prove he could type 70wpm when got back to work.

He'd deliberately ruined her date on her with Michael-Gregory. How could Trip do that to her?

Didn't he know, she hadn't been asked out in a year? She made an effort even if was just for Whipple.

He had no right to do that to her. Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts on Trip sadistically urging her date to be horrible to her.

''Mir slow down. Why are you in hospital? What…what happened to Andy?''

Jess consoled her on the line. ''Stop it, you did not. You're kisses are not poison. Of course she'll forgive you it. It's Andy. She loves you. She does. Mir.''

* * *

MJ was driven, divorced and powerful, one of the most influential lawyers in the city, she also never was sick ever. Trip could vouch for it. All his time by her side she was never ill.

She ate Korean bbq at midnight and was fine but on the phone this morning, she didn't sound fine to him. Meghan had it on speaker he heard her. Why hadn't she called him to tell him?

Trip knew why because she was still mad at him.

Was it the flu she came down with? Did Whipple give her something.

Trip scanned her diary on the screen, he'd get Martha to fill in for the day, to field and forward anything to him. He was going to see her.

She might need him. She also had to forgive him. She had to.

Odele was going to a sleepover tonight with Cassidy and Caroline at a Dalton classmate's house who was a United Nation's ambassador's daughter. The three of them were teaching her about S'mores.

MJ was in her fleece robe, flipping daytime television channels, making a face at one romance on, Mir was lucky she had Patricia to mope with before Andy came into her life.

Maybe Mir could loan out Patricia the snuggler to her.

Hearing her door unlocking, she'd put her chain on it. His voice made her rigid on her couch. ''MJ?''

Jess groaned into her pillow. Trip was not welcome after what he did.

Pulling her head up from the cushion. ''Trip what are you doing here at my door. Go back to the firm or you can give your two weeks' notice.''

MJ meant it.

''MJ. Fine. Fire me but I demand you let me in first. So I can see you're okay.''

He was checking in on her, the big jerk. Trip was so infuriatingly like an eagle scout or a stubborn golden retriever with a ball.

Talking through the door to her in the hallway. Tempting her. '' I've got some soup and also that rolled ice cream you like and a few other goodies. Are you sick? ''

Shaking it through the chain at her. Like a peace offering.

Getting up from the sofa, in her fluffy socks, MJ took it from his outstretched large hand through the door ajar, peering into the bag. Trip got her all this.

MJ chewed her lip. He did all that for her.

Even when she had morning sickness with Odele. Ira never did anything like this for her.

Damn Trip's mother raising him to be so sweet. She was accepting this but still so mad at him.

Smiling at the door at him. Wait a sec, she was still really really mad at him. What he told Michael-Gregory to do on their date was so unforgivable.

''Can I come in?'' Trip asked quietly, tracing the door between them out in the hall.

Waiting, Trip heard the chain pulled, slowly opening it up, to her standing in front of him.

''Am I still fired?'' Trip grinned down at her.

Her hair was mussed and she was in her reading glasses.

''Depends on, if you tell me why you did that to me, I might not let you go from Mahoney Law but it better be a good reason explained to this counselor in front of you.''

Trip looked at her, swallowing hard. ''MJ no Mary Jess I didn't want you to go out with him because he's not worth you.''

''Oh and who's worth me Trip?'' Folding her arms at him. ''Tell me.''

Looking at him and then down at her printed socks.

''Me.''

MJ eyes flew up, huge on his.

''You.''

''Counselor Mahoney, you make me want to wish I asked you first out to dinner and buy not just roses for you but a ring and you also make me want to make you love me. I love you Mary Jess even when you have a problem with my Mr. Rogers cardigans and my transcribing.

Yeah I know I shouldn't have done what I did that night, but I thought you and Whipple might have sex and the only person who should ever attempt do that with you is me. So that's why I'm here with soup and this bag of sweets you like to eat at your desk. Please Jess _say something back_.''

 _He loves her._ MJ stared at Trip, just lost for words. That was a first for her. Shutting the door on him suddenly.

''Mary Jess!'' Not expecting telling her he loves her, she just slams the door on his face. Hurt by her doing that, he was just going to go.

He wouldn't give his two weeks' notice. He'd pack his desk up today.

He'd still tell Nestor her doorman to watch out for MJ.

MJ saw herself in the hall mirror in horror, he saw her like this and he still thought she was worth it.

Fast dialing Mir.

''He loves me. Now what do I do?''

Miranda answered her phone well opening a Jello cup for Andy who was in a hospital bed.

Andy was doing better and she felt terrible about the walnuts kiss.

''Who loves you?''

''Trip!''

''He bought me 10 below rolled ice cream and told me he loves me and I freaked and slammed the door on him.''

''Jess just go get him. Don't overthink it. He loves you.''

 _He loves her._ Straightening her hair with her combing fingers quickly as she saw him through the spyhole leaving. Opening the door up to him. ''Trip wait, don't you dare go anywhere.''

Trip stopped at her voice, his back turned on her.

''Theo William Whitford III inside now.

Trip turned around and looked at her long and hard. ''You may approach me.'' MJ had brushed her hair.

''You said that you love me.'' MJ said this sounding like in a court room.

Trip met her eyes slowly, eating his pain. Why was MJ doing this to him? He knew, she was like a shark in court. ''Yes. That's what I said. I love you Jess. I guess by the door you don't feel the same.''

MJ swallowed hard with an inscrutable face, folding her arms. ''I just want to deliberate on a few things that have developed. Trip.''

MJ's hands shook. ''Theo, I want to share with you, what I don't want in somebody. He can never make me pay for dinner out, or wear pink shorts. He has to never admire any nurse who belongs in a Russ Myers film.''

''Okay?'' Trip looked confused at that. He had no idea who Russ Myers was.

''He cannot play table tennis. Ever. No mankinis at my Beach house.'' Trip nodded seriously.

''I only wear boxers.'' Trip shared. ''Speedos on my swim team.''

''Good I can live with that.'' MJ held his gaze.

''No golf. Coz I hate that sport.''

''I only rowed in college. I play some basketball near the river.'' Trip said.

''These are my non-negotiable terms and now to the things I do want in somebody I happen to really love in someone, he has to share ramen dumplings with me at midnight. Be crazy about me. Make blush talking about my shirt at Mir's. It's a deal breaker and a must.''

''I see. A must.'' Leaning closer to her as his eyes sparkled on Jess.

''He also has a Star Wars bobble head on a pen taking notes and thinks I don't know about it and also he has to sing Grease off key with my eleven year old. Also go to three pet shops to replace Odele's goldfish I killed.''

Trip grinned. It was actually four stores he went to. Odele still believed they grew, coming back from camp.

''That's going to be tough to find on Tinder.'' Trip said smiling fully at her.

MJ's eyes crinkled on him. ''Do you think so? Trip I'm sorry about the door.''

Tiptoeing up to him, running her finger across his chiseled jaw, hoping he forgave her for slamming the door after he said those three most wonderful words to her. ''Are you going to kiss me or not? Because I love you Trip, two first names.''

''I'm thinking about it. Mahoney permission to approach your lips.''

''Granted.''

Trip cupped her face and kissed her as she returned it equally, running her fingers through his wavy hair.

Breaking apart after kissing for what felt like a whole ten minutes without coming up for air. Trip grinned as he saw MJ looked happy and dazed as he picked her up easily in his arms. ''So should we move this to inner chambers counselor?''

MJ nodded eagerly as she let her robe, fall over her shoulders.

''Yes definitely yes.''

Kicking the door shut with his foot.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

MJ was so glad sex with Ira was horrible and disappointingly quick because sex with Trip whose abs she could wash clothes on was just sheet grabbing amazing as she was still breathless against the pillows.

She'd have to write Ira a note. It was always he came. He slept. Phrasing it in her mind. To her ex Ira with his receding hair and being an ear, nose and throat doctor with an enormous ego thanks for being just lousy in the sack.

It prepared her and primed her for Trip.

She'd have to send Human Resources, a bottle of wine or a fancy handbag from Miranda's Closet for sending her this guy for keeps.

Wrapping his arms around her. ''MJ what are you thinking about?''

''I'm just glad I picked you and not that other applicant.''

Leaning up on his elbow, Trip grinned at her. ''Tell me. Why did you choose me that day?'' Kissing her shoulder.

MJ bit her lip, why did she choose Trip. She liked he talked back in their interview together.

''You had better legs then her, being on a swim team and all.'' Squealing as he pinned her with kiss and nuzzle of his nose down along her hip.

'' I also didn't think you'd last long under me.''

Trip rolled her, his naked body on hers. ''Now about lasting long with you under me. How about we give this another round. Mahoney.''

MJ's mouth quirked, the sheets moving with them. '' You're on Whitford but the verdict's still out.''

'' Ooohh.''

* * *

Emily slipped into the hospital room to see Miranda fussing over the brunette who was in a hospital gown on this lunch time hour.

''I am so sorry about last night.''

Andy's voice was hoarse. ''Miranda I'm fine. Honest.''

Miranda had now three epi pens in her purse.

Emily got them for her.

Watching Miranda her feared dragon lady boss in her red Louboutins, pouring Andy a juice. Gently holding it out to sip. ''Don't exert yourself Andy.''

Emily's eyes were huge on them. They were a couple.

Complete opposites a lot like her and Serena.

She knew about their date last night, planned by Andy down to interrogating her over the phone over what candle scents Miranda disliked and was told all about the meal she was cooking from scratch but this happening, poor Andrea being put in ER from having sex with Miranda.

Lenox Hospital and Leslie were doing a really good job. Lying it was walnuts for Page Six to believe.

At least it happened now and not when Andy worked at Runway. Try explaining that reason to Elias-Clarke company health insurers. Dental was and Eye care. Not put in the A&E because of sex with Miranda wasn't covered for her assistants.

Especially and only one brown eyed one named her Andréa.


	2. Chapter 2

''I don't know how to ask for _it_ Jess?'' Miranda confessed.

The night she anticipated sleeping with Andrea, being made love to, turned into a trip to the emergency room for Andy, from walnuts in the dessert she brought over. Her kiss had traces of it, making Andy need an ambulance.

''Greg always began _it_ and I don't want to think about sex with Stephen ever again.''

MJ knew that all too well before Trip came along, hitting the sheets with Ira her lousy ex was the same.

Miranda wished she'd taken her mother's sex talk told to her once at sixteen seriously. 'Miriam you want to be K2, completely inaccessible with boys and what's in their pants.'

She should have listened, she should have been pickier like she was about her designer heels when it came to Stephen. Heels unlike Stephen, only went on her feet.

Now discovering her fluidity, she realized why sex with her last two husbands was so that's all.

Andrea was a great kisser. Making Miranda weak in the knees and Miranda really enjoyed being kissed by her but she wanted to have sex with Andy, and lots of it, the kind that was so good you accidently break things, the knock over lamps kind, it was just every time they almost did it. Something happened.

Miranda wanted the same stupid grin like Jess had on her face this week and last week.

Cassidy almost caught them in the study late, two nights ago. Andy lied quickly, they were comparing Pilate's and cardio workouts and Andy was showing hers to her. Under her merino throw, half dressed.

Cassidy knew. Miranda knew she knew which made breakfast together the next morning, quiet over cereal and toast.

Cassidy made Miranda almost inhale her juice over what she said. "Mom. I don't think that was Pilates and stretching, Andy was showing you.''

Greg stopping by last Friday, early using his key, to pick up the twins' bags and Patricia, he still was laughing about it.

Greg in no way made it awkward, with what he walked in on them doing in the kitchen, Greg began talking about the World Series scores to Andy because she had on a backwards navy NY baseball cap and little else.

The stainless fridge kept Miranda's modesty and a pair of almost ripe rambutans held up for Andy.

Greg being Greg said he'd seen it all before on her, his ex-wife.

Finding out that Andy wasn't a guy made Greg's day.

Miranda's mouth still thinned at Greg chuckling as he took Patricia on a leash.

Then, Andy's neighbor ruined their last time of almost carnality as Miranda was straddling Andy's lap, kissing her collarbone slowly and sensually, grazing her teeth along warm skin, teasing and tugging off her faded heather t-shirt over Andy's head.

Helping her undress as Andy was leaner and taller than Miranda who had slipped off her own heels and unbuttoned her silk v blouse, her black bra straps down.

Miranda's tapered hands traced Andy's button fly boxer shorts she wore to bed. Slipping them down with her foot playfully, her toes wriggling between them and Andy's legs.

''Why Miss Sachs you seem to be boxer less.''

Andy looked down and grinned into another kiss, pressing herself into Miranda, her hard pelvis to hers.

Stroking Andy's naked smoothness under her fingers.

Miranda unzipped her skirt, falling and pooling around her ankles to the floor, her lacy panties brushing Andy's center.

Taking Miranda's palm, Andy began tracing the skin with her mouth and tongue, moistening her pulse point in her inner hand, along her palm lines and veins.

''Touch me.''

Miranda's pink lips parted as her fingers slowly caressed and ran one digit along Andy's pert behind drawing it slowly as Andy clenched her teeth as she brushed Andy's…

Then she knocked.

Grumbling and dressing. Andy's neighbor needed to borrow a wrench.

By the time Andy, her wench with a wrench got back, Miranda was engrossed in Andy's bed, discovering that Andy was a hiking and basketball and baseball loving that explained the softball forearms she admired, and a once culturally docenting and kayaking sci fi, _Outlander_ loving geek who looked so cute as dressed as turkey for Halloween, they'd lost the mood and just watched and fell asleep to The Late Late Show James Corden.

Miranda was even glaring at kitchen utensils as Andy made blueberry pancakes for her the next morning as she licked the batter. Andrea was so beautiful, her hair tied up in a messy man braid, biting her lower lip as she measured out flour.

She almost moaned as she watched with jealousy at that whisk being licked.

MJ pressed a button. ''I'm putting you on speaker. Mir.''

''I'm so frustrated, Mary Jess.''

MJ signed a memo that Trip held out to her, as his brows flirted with her. Mouthing silently to MJ who was talking to Miranda. ''Lunch?''

Mary Jess suggested these words of advice. ''Give Andy an ''I want sex now'' look.''

Trip gave the same look as she swatted him with a few of her depositions.

Miranda swallowed, in her chair. ''She'll think something's in my eye.''

MJ suggested helpfully. ''Be seductive and sensual but naughty. Call her up and tell her what you want. Her and you in bed.''

Trip nuzzled her shoulder as he saw Ms. Gresham's back was turned. Kissing MJ's neck. Trip urged ''Hang up the phone.''

Seductive and naughty? Why didn't Andy Sachs come with instructions?

Stephen and Greg always initiated sex at the worst times possible, once on trip with the twins on a train when they were two, no after four hours to a cabin in Vermont, she did not want sex in a small toilet, Greg was such an idiot and later Greg wanted to do it, while his parents were in the next room, and with Stephen it was always out of making up for something she was late for.

There was the time he put his Johnson in a Nutella jar. Expecting her to lick it off.

Miranda liked chocolate but not on that. Sausage and hazelnut spread do not mix.

Stephen always kissed her like an ostrich with a saliva problem, and now with everything lately happening to Andy with the walnuts and before in the florists windows with passerby's seeing them.

''Mir just talk to Andy and ask her.'' MJ suggested kindly. ''Tell her how bad it was with Stephen.''

''I don't want her to find it or me disappointing.'' Miranda confessed out.

Andrea was perfect. No doubt had loads of experience.

''Mir. Andy loves you.''

Miranda knew that, but what if Andy and she had _it_ and _it_ was bad. That meant Stephen was right then? Right about her.

Hanging up from Jess. Just Ask her. How was she supposed to do that?

Taking off her glasses, setting them down on the glass desk in front of her, flicking through a few spreadsheets, pursing her lips, it would have to do for this issue, stopping on one photo, not really seeing it, Miranda's finger swept over her lower lip, seduce Andrea.

How? With what?

Andrea liked food. No she was not snapping herself naked holding a Klondike bar.

Andrea didn't seem to like kinky or dominitrix. Miranda hoped she wasn't. Christine Grey she was not. That tampon chapter still disturbed her it was gross like Charles wanting to be that for Camilla.

Closing her lids, what did she want, none of her husbands bothered to ask her that in bed.

A fantasy she'd never shared came to her. Blue eyes opened purposeful.

Unclasping her purse, staring at the cover, the figure on the cover had the same hair burnished like Andy's, typing her instructions to Andy. She'd ask and wait and see if Andy would comply or laugh her head off.

Writing down a list.

Calling Emily in. ''Emily, find me these things and no Book is to be delivered tonight.''

Emily took Miranda's personal credit card. ''Yes, Miranda.''

Emily took the list and Miranda's credit card. It had to be Andrea's birthday, or a fantasy Miranda wanted fulfilled.

She did not want to know. Emily was see nothing and hear nothing ever since seeing them in Miranda's office.

Reading Miranda's writing, Emily would find it.

Maybe she'd get something similar for herself, just for Serena tonight.

Discretion was Emily's middle name. Telling the new girl not to move from the desk. Emily left the office, stepping onto the elevator.

The new girl was glued to the phones for the next two hours. Emily would know if she moved.

MJ's advice was being taken by her. Dialing Andy at The Mirror, who picked up immediately, seeing who it was.

''Hi.'' Andy spoke into the receiver, smiling into it.

Miranda took a fortifying breath of how to say this to Andy. Saying to herself, I want us to have sex tonight.

Telling herself to just say it like she use to tell Andrea to do things before.

Andy cut in happily jabbering into the receiver. ''I don't care what you're doing for lunch, cancel it. We're going to lunch. Meet me at that new place next to that small place we hated, which used to be the Thai-fusion place you loved.''

''Andrea sorry I cannot do that with you today.''

''Oh. Okay.'' Andy sounded disappointed. ''Bad day?'' Concern laced her voice on the line to Miranda.

''Not really. I'm working through lunch.'' Miranda informed tersely.

''So, no to lunch. Mira you have to eat. Do you want me to get a steak sandwich for you and a cranberry bliss bar with coffee, I could just pop by, just give me ten minutes.'' Andy could still get her coffee the fastest.

No other assistant could, former or present. Except Andrea.

''No, don't Andy but thank you for the thought.'' Miranda voice was curt on the line. Chewing her lower lip. MJ's words in her head, she pondered over. To ask for it. She'd never done this before.

''Andrea we need to talk.''

That couldn't be good.

Andy held the line, holding her breath. Was Mir sick or something? Turning down lunch with her, just like that. Cass and Car were at their Dad's this week and next.

Had Irv given her a hard time in a meeting? Did he cut her budget this next issue?

Was Miranda mad at her for some reason?

Wracking her brain as to what did she do today? Nothing she could think of.

Andy went over everything in her head of what it could be, on Saturday, she did watch the game but Mir was going over the Book and she insisted she make herself at home and Andy might have after walking Patricia left her jogging sneakers near Miranda's Choo's.

She also did use Miranda's face rose smelling face cream in the cabinet but Miranda said help herself.

She did laugh at Miranda's bedside reading material. Kilts and bodice- rippers romance novels.

She also fell asleep through Mr. Darcy admitting his feelings and lied she liked it. Andy needed a cold bottle of Corona to get through that box set.

''Shoot. What is it? Talk to me.''

''Nothing.'' Losing her nerve. Miranda sighed.

Andy wasn't convinced. ''Miranda, I gotta finish this article. How about tonight you have dinner with me and you can tell me. Yes in my neighborhood again. No Roy will not be carjacked. I gotta go. Deb's giving me the eye as I'm not working but talking to my lady.''

Miranda decided to say it fast. ''Andréa, wait. Would saying now that I want sex tonight be enough of a warning for you?''

Andy almost dropped the phone, looking at the phone in her hand.

"No, no … That's fine. When do you want me to come by?'' Andy asked, steadying her shaky voice.

"Whenever you want to come.'' Miranda shared, her ivory skin flushed.

"All right. I guess I'll see you soon. Tonight.''

Disconnecting, Andy stared at the phone in her hand, slumping in her chair. Miranda wanted sex. Tonight. With her.

Deb at her desk, looked over at Andy who looked shell-shocked. ''What? Priestly want you to fly to Monaco for breakfast since you're best friends now?''

Debra only knew Andy and Miranda were friends because Miranda had Roy drive her one morning late for work.

Deb saw the back of Miranda's iconic hair.

Emily came in person one afternoon and using code in the only way Emily could do, the uptight redhead in Iris Van Herpen, told Andy that Miranda was going to be late for dinner with her but she make it up with brunch together with the twins.

Donatella sent Andy last week, a pug called Chuy to dog sit. Pronounced Chewy. Miranda said Donatella was trying to suss her out. See if she was as caring as Miranda said Andy was.

If Chuy nipped, like he did to Stephen once, Andy was not a good person or worth Miranda.

Chuy and she were buddies now.

She did crunches. Chuy licked her face. Andy was sorry to see Chuy go.

Andy shook her head wordlessly at Debra. She was having sex with Miranda tonight. Swallowing hard. Things were going so well. They fit. Ever since their Valentine's date at Tim's flower shop, being seen in the shop, stopped them from having sex, it was good to take things slow.

Slow and steady.

They'd kissed lots of times and the whole walnut kiss was forgiven and long forgotten, that was a week ago.

Trying to have sex had been interesting and hindering with Cassidy walking in on them in the study. Patricia one time just staring at them and drooling felt weird and voyeuristic and Greg finding them in the kitchen with only her Yankees cap on was memorable and quite cold on her bare back against the fridge door.

Andy was enjoying taking it slow.

Sex now will ruin it.

Tonight was the Outlander season premiere.

Andy's phone pinged, she picked up her phone, reading the message from Miranda, Andy's eyes went wide, this was what Miranda wanted, gulping, she had to go shopping and to a salon.

She'd get a pedicure not that she had Hobbit feet or anything.

Hoping Miranda didn't like full Brazilian or French style or pubic art like arrows or a lightning bolt or martini glass shape or a dinosaur she heard Lily once had done for a guy who liked Jurassic Park.

Lying to John, she had food poisoning. Bad takeout of chopped cheese sandwich at her deli.

Offered an antacid. Andy lied she'd try to work from home.

Told sternly by John she had to cut back on her intake of diabetic induced sugar and eating like a trucker as LoPietro swore it was the ice cream Andy scarfed down this morning.

That wasn't the only thing Andy would be licking tonight.

Andy was not panicking. No. They were having sex tonight. She only had just a few hours to get ready for sex with Miranda.

Scrolling her apps as she crossed the sidewalk. Tonight with her own Sassy Sassenach was going to be an interesting first time.

Andy reread what Miranda wanted.

She could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sex with Nate was just okay, but then I started thinking about Miranda constantly. She was my boss.''

Andy was quick to say more not to sound pervie.

"She got stuck in my head and my heart. I fell in love with her. Even the bad parts of her. Some days I wanted to just quit to protect my mental health, coz working under her is an experience but Miranda she was made for me. I get her. We talk, we laugh mainly at me.''

"What I meant by working under her, is as her assistant only. It was not like that. Never. Miranda was married. To him, Stephen. The asshole. I'd sometimes get this weight of her eyes on me, like a question in her blue eyes meant just for me.''

Andy's hair was up in a towel. Crunching on a cucumber slice.

"One time when she said _cerulean,_ it's a color of blue, I thought it was hot, how she dressed me down. Verbally.''

Andy always talked to much as even her sister Jill and Mom could vouch for. Especially embarking on her first time with Miranda tonight.

Andy hoped tonight wasn't the start of incoming lesbian bed death, once and never again.

''She has these beautiful eyes, you know. Like polished lapis in a storm. You'd have to see them. To really admire them. I never cheated on Nate. Never. Not ever during doing _it_ with Nate. It's just that time I saw her be kissed by Stephen, her ex. I wanted to kiss her.''

Andy just had to talk this out to someone who would listen. Gloria was a great listener.

"Miranda wants us to have sex tonight. Do you have any advice?''

The Korean pedicurist had finished, Andy discovered she barely spoke English.

Andy tipped twenty bucks to her anyway.

Exhaling out. Her toes and hair were ready for sex with Miranda and she just blew her rent on a body scrub treatment, it was now just the rest of her left to prepare.

Andy had the rose petal scrub, she glowed and great now she smelled like a garden, an overpriced expensive garden, now she just had to get home and floss and not freak out waiting a few hours for tonight.

Fresh wintery breath was important, damn it she didn't have time to use Crest 3D. She was wearing the half heart around her neck, tucked into her shirt.

A message pinged, Andy glanced down at it.

 _Call me, Andy. ASAP._

''Hi Jess. What's up?''

''Andy can you drop by my office to talk. Say in twenty minutes."

Andy looked at her watch. She couldn't. She had to get back to her place, ransack her closet and pick something to wear.

"Sorry Jess. No can do. Can we talk tomorrow? I'll bring bagels and schmear.''

"This can't wait. Andy I want to talk about you having sex with Miranda. You need my help. So I want to help both of you with sex tonight."

Andy was pretty sure Miranda wasn't open to a threesome with MJ. They played scrabble together, Andy thought she was great but Andy in no way wanted to see MJ naked.

Trip was such a nice guy.

Choking out on the line to Mary Jess. "I don't think Miranda would be open to a full bed… but thanks for the thought MJ." Hoping she didn't sound rude or weirded out brushing her off.

"Andy Sachs just be here in my office in ten."

Andy stared at her phone in her hand. Bossy in court and probably bossy between the sheets.

Trip was out. Some lady who wore pinchnez glasses showed Andy in.

"Ms. Mahoney will see you.'' Declining a water offered. Closing the door behind her.

Andy saw them, her dark eyes went huge at what was on MJ's desk. Just lying there, out in the open.

Andy stared at them lying in a row, swallowing, she wasn't being fitted for one, was she?

"Tell me Andy, if this is the most important thing in sex?''

Andy shook her head. Her jaw hung open. Knowing her face was as bright red as one of them was on the desk.

Andy knew MJ was a friend, a good friend to Miranda, her best friend, she even had Trip follow her for a week to check her out, protective but buying sex toys like dildos or vibrators for her crossed the line.

One was fluorescent and big. Another rippled and one was called a Mustang. She hadn't seen this many in the shop windows on Christopher Street, showing Jill the city she lived in.

Stammering out. "No."

MJ eyes crinkled on Andy thoughtfully.

"Andy. What is the sexiest and biggest organ do you think you can to bring to bed with Miranda?''

 _Not that_. She'd scare Miranda with that huge goliath between her legs…

Here, Andy once thought her sex talk from her parents was weird. Their words of advice. Don't sit on a guy's lap, Andy. Jill, her big sister talk on sex was just as useless, to think of a guy's thing like a rocket ice lolly.

Andy preferred ice cream cones.

''Not those." Andy hoped MJ didn't suggest whips next because she was a lapsed Presbyterian, her uncle was a Shriner, if spanking was even mentioned.

Andy was not _O,_ or a Gorean.

She was putting her foot down to being tied up.

So they never have sex.

"Stephen thought _his_ was very important in sex with Mir."

Did he now, Andy scoffed, of course, Stephen thought only with his dong? Recalling the get him condoms night.

Stephen was such a twinkle douche. Andy eyed one small phallus on the desk. Andy would put money on it that was Stephen's size.

Andy was sure sex via Stephen was quick and bad. Miranda was always so tense with him around.

Miranda was always so uptight at Runway and every day of the week when Andy worked by her.

"Stephen and sex with him, from what I've been told by her, was kind of like a snowstorm you don't know how many inches to expect. It was over quick than expected and often inconvenient. Also disappointing in ending too soon for her and based solely on his principle pleasure.'' MJ shared this with Andy carefully.

 _Oh._

 _That putz made it all about him. Andy always wanted to punch him in the teeth for no reason but now she'd just like to throw a fastball to his family jewels._

Mary Jess knew Miranda would be mortified if she knew Andy was being told this. Andy's mouth firmed as she thought about MJ's question.

"I would say my mind is the sexiest organ."

MJ quirked a smile. "Let me help you with what Miranda wants. With one tool you'll need to use on her."

"I don't know Jess." Andy said this guarded.

Miranda had only just got use to displaying PDA to Andy in the front of the twins.

"Use this.''

Jess produced it behind her back and held it outstretched to Andy, who wasn't expecting that. Miranda's diary.

"This is Miranda telling you what she wants."

Andy sat down, opening it. She was going to be here longer than ten minutes.

Turning a page, Andy began reading Miranda's words carefully.

 _I almost kissed Giulia tonight. I didn't, but I wanted to._

 _I'm cutting this ski trip short. I don't like how she makes me have these feelings. Feelings I shouldn't feel of wanting her kissing and be naked against me._

Andy read on. Skimming to a recent entry.

 _Stephen's once again mad at me, which is nothing new for missing dinner with him. Andrea saw us arguing, I am so embarrassed._

 _Andrea left like I breathed fire at her, she was so adorable on the stairs, the girls told me what they did to her and I've noticed how her eyes watch me always. I like her eyes._

 _I dreamt of the curve of her mouth last night, she was kissing me slowly and we started making love, I woke up, wanting Andréa on me. Loving me. I cannot make out what she's saying to me._

 _I cannot look Andrea in the eye this morning._

Andrea read more, snapping the book shut. This she could use.

* * *

 _She had to wear that._

Her brows drew together at it on the hanger. Flickering brown eyes scanned it and the engraved note to her with disbelief. Miranda wanted her in it.

Emily had delivered it to Andy, herself.

Held up her hand when Andy asked her something, like offering politely did she want a cup of tea or to borrow Andy's snow boots with the ice outside, cut off tersely by the edgy redhead.

"No whatever it is, is your business of debauchery Andrea. Anything stuck do not call me, just visit the A&E as you did before."

Emily sniffed primly and left.

Andy just stared at it. Running her hand through her thick locks.

Yanking it off the hanger, Andy began slipping off her jeans first, her long toned legs were because she jogged often.

No more sneaking cupcakes for Saturday breakfast from that bakery around the corner from the townhouse and lying it was a bran muffin on walks with Patricia.

It was kale chips for her from now on.

Kicking off her shoes.

Miranda really liked historically correct. Emily must have gone to an expensive costume shop.

Tying the cravat. Not happy, it didn't come with a sword. Andy really wanted one. It wouldn't the first weirdest thing to be seen on the NY subway or the last.

Andy still wore her plain black winter coat over it. She didn't want to be on the evening news of Channel 7 tonight.

It could be worse, she could have to be a handywoman fixing Miranda's pipes in overalls. That wasn't fantasized about in Miranda's diary.

This was.

What Miranda saw in Mr. Darcy, Andy would never understand.

Now to making her way to the townhouse without scaring Miranda's snobby neighbors or traumatizing Patricia this evening.

* * *

Andy liked kids but kids with spilling orange soda didn't like her clothes.

The parent apologized. Offered to have it cleaned, Andy shook it off.

Tonight wasn't going to be ruined. Quickly texting Miranda. She was improvising. She just had to stop in this shop and change into something else.

Miranda's blue eyes narrowed on Andy's message. Again. Something happened.

Typing not to come now.

She wasn't mad at Andy, the snow was heavier tonight. Patricia huffed next to her. Her feelings exactly girl.

 _Wear your grey robe for me. The one in Paris._

Miranda went to find it. Why did Andy want her in just that?

Rosie her housekeeper, took Patricia for the night to her place, since Andy thought Patricia was watching them the last almost time they attempted sex.

Patricia was not.

Miranda blew out the lit candles. Andrea wasn't here yet. It was getting late. Still no Andrea, putting down her phone, turning it off, left on her nightstand.

Andrea said she'd be here soon, Miranda went into her solarium to think. Andrea could explain herself tomorrow.

* * *

Watching her.

Miranda was alone, clipping her roses, stroking and caressing silky petals with her long fingers, Andrea thought she was crazy she sung to them.

Her mother sang opera when she cooked and she did to her flowers, like vintners who sung to their grapes for the wine at her place in Provence, she was not certifiable because she was singing to her roses or Nat King Cole during holidays to her late mother's recipes, stopping at feeling someone close by.

Work boots crunched on gravel behind her. Standing over her.

Miranda felt someone touch her.

Almost jumping at a gloved finger slowly running up her spine along her back, Miranda turned and stared up, at them, swallowing as her collarbone constricted at another intimate stroke to her fair skin, they stopped stroking her from her gasp.

''I'm sorry. Did I scare you?'' The stranger asked her.

Disconcerted but gathering her nerves at being startled like this.

''You flatter yourself.'' Miranda set down her pruners. Removing her own gloves, her expression bored and detached.

Standing up, Miranda swallowed now at the way she was looked at by them.

''The flowers. For someone special?'' Workman's gloves gripped her arm brought now hard into their taller frame, setting off a bolt of frisson through her.

''There for my daughters. They like fresh flowers when they get back.'' Miranda supplied to them.

Wonderful Miranda, start babbling about nobody here at home with her. In only just her robe.

Her phone was in her study. Turned off.

Unbuckling a tool belt slowly as they smirked at Miranda's eyes never leaving them.

''The works done next door and I saw you.'' Blue eyes drank their frame in, Miranda wrinkled her nose at them. Those boots were not traipsing around in her townhouse on her carpet or on her polished parquet floors.

''Oh do you watch me often?''

Blue eyes pierced these dark serious eyes more intent on them.

''A few times. Mind if I, have a taste?'' Reaching behind Miranda to the fountain, cupping water, wetting their mouth, Miranda's followed their slim muscles of abs revealed from lifting their t-shirt up from moving.

Smirking at the white haired lady as she was caught looking.

''So your daughters are not here, but there is someone with you here isn't there? Someone who you share this home with, shares your bed?''

Miranda stared at them. That was private. Only with Andrea, she shared her bed with.

Though they just slept in it.

Holding her bright blue eyes in their intense dark eyes. ''There must be someone, who kisses you and tells you how beautiful you are. Isn't there someone like that to you?''

''There is. But she maintains little interest in my flowers.'' Miranda's lips were inches away from the uninvited visitor to her garden.

Miranda's gaze lowered and raked the faded Levis that fit to their figure well and were broken in and to the washed out fleece cut off t-shirt with sawdust on it.

Plucking one rose between their gloved fingers. Smelling it. Holding it out to Miranda who almost took it. Their fingers brushing hers.

''I'm surprised.'' Running the fragile bloom along the outline of Miranda's cheekbone, tracing the fragile petals to graze her ivory skin with the petals.

Miranda blinked at the question. ''Why?''

Letting the rose fall to the ground as gloved hands circled her waist without invitation. ''Obviously, they have a keen appreciation for beauty.''

''Please do not stare.'' Miranda shivered at their gaze on her. Andrea only look at her like that.

''I can't help myself.'' Confessing this to the white haired beauty, looking at her still, they couldn't help it if they tried to stop staring at her, even if she forbid it, her beauty and eyes made them look only at her.

''Can't you?''

Shaking their head at Miranda's curt tone to them.

Caressing Miranda beneath their gloves. ''I've been told lots about you, how you're very cold. Mrs. Priestly? Icy in fact.''

Miranda's face tinged pink at their blunt words, tilted her chin up, running her finger along her lower lip.

Shivering despite herself at their hands still on her, holding her tightly by her waist.

''Are you that cold Ms. Priestly? I think I'll try warming you up.'' Bringing their mouth which was warm to Miranda's suddenly and intensely seizing her lips to hers.

Miranda broke their kiss, she asked. ''What if someone sees us?'' Her neighbors might see them.

''Lucky them.'' Grinning cockily at Miranda's haughty expression as she feathered Miranda's throat with more kisses, sliding their lips down to stop between Miranda's breasts.

Bringing her mouth away from the wealthy lady she was holding. ''So tell me about her?''

''About her. About my Andrea?'' Miranda gasped out as her silvery white hair was pulled, receiving another kiss that went right to her knees, feeling their teeth and mouth contacting along her milky shoulder. Kissing her other robed shoulder which was covering her.

Naked beneath it.

Andrea was her world now.

''Yes. You're Andrea. Don't you call her Andy? When you both are together.'' Quirking a smile at her curves fitting perfectly to rough work gloves.

''I have on occasion called her that.'' Miranda shivered at hands exploring her, caressing her, only Andrea made her respond like that. The sensation of this newness making her bite her lip in contemplation at being looked at with such want.

Clear want and lust.

''Oh, do you. Has she made you cry out her name? Will she do that to you like I will tonight?''

Miranda parted her moist lips, her breath warm on their face. ''Perhaps.''

Leaning forward, Miranda took their lower lip to hers. Letting it go sensually, giving out a surprised cry at being swept down with them.

Cupping Miranda's face in her gloved hands, her eyes never leaving the woman underneath her. ''Tell me what your sex is like?''

''I couldn't.'' Miranda confessed this. She really shouldn't be doing this. Moaning into them, waking up her skin with lips and fingers.

Removing the work gloves.

''Let me not tell you then Ms. Priestly, but show you what sex with you is like.'' Andy said above her, held her eyes tenderly, whispering this into her ear. Not about to rush this between them, tracing Miranda's ivory skin with her finger pads.

Pulling the grey robe down over her shoulders, Miranda's felt their breath on her chin up to her lips brushing her philtrum.

Led to her bedroom into a night of wet hot slippery bliss, with nothing but sheets between them.

Andy's slim hips were hard against Mir's softness, pert nipples brushed Andy's nipples who leaned more into Miranda whose great legs were wrapped around her torso, naked and slick, both moving slowly pressed to each other.

This was so good. Miranda did cry out her name. In five different languages with her legs over Andy's shoulders.

She should boast to Stephen that Andrea's tongue could do what his manhood couldn't. Make her orgasm over and over again.

She should call him and gloat, when she stopped shaking.

This sex with Andy made her so out of her mind with pleasure that she pretty much had no control over where she grabbed, flailed.

Miranda knew this was the kind of sex that will make it _weird_ the next time she sees the old couple next door. Possibly two doors down.

Miranda leaned her face to her, peppering it with kisses, nuzzling her distinctive nose along Andy's cheekbone.

''Open your eyes. I need you to look into mine.'' Andy asked huskily.

Doing so, blue eyes connected to her brown, looking at Andy as she felt her come, raking her nails across as Andy arched and she felt Andy spasm and shudder, settling herself into Andy's limbs, leaning her own face up to Andy's face.

"Andy … mmm…I think you were made for me.''

Andy grinned smugly down at her, her eyes crinkling gently on Miranda, curving her hand around her naked figure, pulled to her, giving Miranda her full smile on her that could short out the townhouse electricity.

Miranda knew that smile of Andy's. It got away with almost anything. Impish but sexy, many times she couldn't resist. No. They were not having sex again.

"Again." Andy urged.

''Andy no we can't do this again…this is our third time. Rest.'' feeling Andy's lips brushing hers tenderly. Giving pouting puppy eyes at her.

''Can't do that, I'm making it up to you for all the lousy sex with Stephen."

Andy slithered down, brushing her cheek against her inner thigh.

Miranda appreciated the thought and determination.

"Andy I'm an old woman. Mercy." Miranda implored and teased her exuberant lover.

Running out of excuses to stop Andy's slow involved kisses to her thighs.

"Very well. Let's try for four an even number. Shall we?" Tapping Andy's nose.

"So again. Ms. Priestly?''

Andy had kept the boots on. Not that Miranda cared.


End file.
